


Mario and Luigi: Note Kingdom's conundrum

by Color_craz



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I have no idea what else to put this is pretty tame, Im gonna have fun with this!, Like this might not get as much attention Bc im wrinting for something really small but, Only like once or twice though, Self-Insert, Will be tagged as updated, it's not bad i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: Mario and Luigi find a gift box but it turns out to be a person inside with a mission towards a new kingdom, What kind of adventure will they embark on?
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario & Luigi & Self insert, Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	1. Everyone meet Color!

**Author's Note:**

> Although it's tagged as self-insert I swear it's not bad. Also, this idea came to me after listening to one song from the dream team soundtrack and getting nostalgic. So enjoy!

The girl awoke to a dark place, her body was laid on what could be assumed to be the floor in a fetal position. She felt the box move like someone was carrying it like one would a couch or a table. She sightly propped her body up on her arms as she looked around in the cramped “room” _What was I doing here_ she looked down on the floor and noticed a letter. She debated on opening the letter before laying back down in her original position. Thoughts swirled in her head before getting them in order

_Where was I even _she thought to her self _I was just sleeping, how did I even get here? Am I about to be sold to some creepy old guy? Or get my intestines ripped out on a belt table?___

____Before she could come up with another way she could be harassed, harvested, or worse she heard some people talking. She could barely make out what they were saying but she only thought of the worst, hoping she wasn’t mistaken for a princess from a faraway land that was a high-value item on the black market. Once that though cleared up the box’s movements stopped and she was set down somewhere. The girl shifted her body so that way her back was towards the floor of what could only be a box and her feet were crunched towards her stomach. She took her hand and pushed up the roof of the box as an attempt to escape but the box was being held down by something that she could only assume was a ribbon of some sort. At least her kidnapper thought she was good enough for a ribbon so that ruled out her thought of being killed at least._ _ _ _

____Once her murder worries were settled she felt the box move again in the same way that it was before. She kept as quiet as she could be knowing this might be her new home and didn’t want to be whipped or worse. The box was set down again as she heard more voices, the girl thought for her safety she should listen in on to the conversation_ _ _ _

____“A package for you Princess”  
“I’m sorry to ask you of this but can you-”  
“No worries Princess, besides it’s always better to be safe than sorry right. Bro, come help me out with this”  
“Okay, but if I scream don’t be surprised” _ _ _ _

____The girl stayed silent as she could, picking up the letter that was on the floor of the box as she got on her knees and tried to look as innocent as she could be. However, once the top was removed it was a surprise to her_ _ _ _

____Two pairs of sea-blue eyes stared down at here, they blinked for a seconded before jumping out in fear with screaming included._ _ _ _

____“MOTHER OF THE STARS THERE WAS A PERSON IN THERE!” one of the exclaimed_ _ _ _

____The girl decided to try and get out of the box. Keyword tried as the box was tipped over while in the process of getting up spilling her out. She put the letter in her pocket as she finally stood up and took a good look at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed is that she wasn’t in a mansion but a castle, the second thing she noticed is that a familiar face was nearby the throne. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly where she came from but she had a feeling that she knew the girl by the throne and the two shocked faces nearby her_ _ _ _

____Speaking of those two faces, they immediately ran by the side of the girl. Putting their arms out in front of her in a protective motion as they were ready to fight._ _ _ _

____The girl put her hands up defensively “I mean no harm to your majesty, in all honestly I don’t know what I’m here for” the girl bowed to show no ill will and respect. “So do you need me to kneel or?”  
“There’s no need for that,” the princess spoke “I’m Princess Peach and these are my companions Mario and Luigi” the both waved when their names were called out “and what would be yours?”  
The girl stopped to think for a second, then spoke “My name is Color, kinda weird name I know but anyways. Did you buy me from somewhere?”  
“Um, no you were just shipped here for some reason”  
The one clad in red beside her spoke “Sorry for thinking you were a threat we had too many encounters with gift traps” the two bowed apologetically at the same time, _They gotta be twins _she thought___ _ _ _

______“Well then, if you don’t mind staying with us until your duties here are done I would be happy to give you a room here” Princess Peach spoke  
“That would be very much appreciated” Color responded with as must respect as possible secretly glancing at the note in her pocket realizing it was meant for her and not her wrongfully accused “buyer”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the little people that came to mind as Toads and not mushroom people lead her to her room. She took off the shoes and flopped down on the bed, finally opening the letter that was addressed to her_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Dear Color,  
I know this is a very strange time for you right now and a very strange way to be taken to your location but I transported you to the Mushroom Kingdom, I remembered it was one of your childhood dreams. All I can say now is that with your now matured mind you are going to go on an adventure you planned out as a small child you may remember it as The Note Kingdom? I want you to have a good time there. Your gonna enjoy it I know  
From your long time pal, M" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Oh great not that cringy old thing’ She thought to herself remembering that the person in her place went on a copy and paste adventure worthy of Wattpad and got married to Luigi, in the end. Color started to dread her upcoming journey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________P.S it’s highly edited for your sanity I know you hate it ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh thank the lord  
Color placed the letter on the nightstand as she laid in the king-sized bed. She didn’t even realize how tired she was until she was on her side. As her eyes got heavy and her thoughts got mudder and mudder the last thing she thought to herself is _I hope Peach will be alright this time around _before falling into a deep slumber___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Big Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color and her newfound company encounter the Koopa king

Color woke up, thinking what happened was some weird dream that her brother would tease her about later during breakfast. But to her slight surprise, she awoke to the same king-sized bed in the same room that she fell asleep in the night before, with the same opened letter sitting by the nightstand. But nearby she noticed that a pair of familiar lavender-colored bottom rimmed glasses that she swore wasn’t on the nightstand last night. She sat up on the bed and grabbed the familiar-looking glasses, and did a little inspection before setting them down and started to get ready for the day.

Once she was all cleaned up for the day and was getting dressed she realized something while she looked into the mirror. She felt and looked a lot different than usual, her normally black looking brown eyes were replaced with a striking green. Her now unbraided hair was down to the lower middle of her back and looked like a dark brown instead of a black. Despite all of that her complexion still stayed the same brown color as before. Color thought it was strange to her but so many strange things have happened lately that this wasn’t the worst of it. 

She got dressed in a Maroon popped up collar jacket with a neon green circle with a white A in the center of it with a white sweater underneath. Blue jeans, and knee-high red high tops. She took the glasses off the nightstand and situated them on top of her forehead like a pair of sunglasses before walking out with the letter and hand to deliver the news to her hosts.

Once downstairs she met up with Mario who seemed to be looking for something.  
“Hey Mario, whatcha looking for?” Color shouted out to him  
“Oh, Color!” Mario exclaimed “Peach and I was looking for you. We thought it would be a good idea to share breakfast together since this your staying with royalty and all”  
Color eyes widened at that statement “That sounds like a plan, I guess. It’s so weird that you’re being so nice to a stranger though.” Color quicked up her walk towards Mario following his lead  
“It’s alright,” Mario waved his hand in a polite way “It’s not every day a present with a person without an ulterior motive is shipped right to your door”  
“Well, then” Color ended walking with a comfortable silence before reaching the dining room.

Color looked up at the dressed-up room, the chandelier hanged over the middle of the table as the jewels hanged down from it before noticing the assortment of food on the table. There was fresh fruit, pancake, waffles, eggs, bacon the whole shabang of breakfast you could think of. Color’s stomach felt hungrier and hungrier the more she looked until she could feel like she could swallow the whole table of food.  
“Hey, Mario!” Luigi weaved from the head of the table with Peach to his right.  
“Hey, Luigi I found Color, so now we can eat!” Mario exclaimed taking the chair to his brother’s left and Color right next to Mario shortly after. Color placed some pancakes and bacon on her plate and took a piece of pancake on her fork, it was so close to coming into her mouth until

_STOMP STOMP STOMP ___

__‘Oh great it’s the big guy again’ Color thought_ _

___STOMP STOMP STOMP ____ _

____“MARRRRRIO” the loud grumbly voice shouted through the halls “I’VE COME FOR YOUR HEAD”_ _ _ _

____Everyone in the room was more annoyed than afraid, especially Color who was extremely hungry and was the type to get cranky when hungry. Mario, Luigi, and Color stepped out into the halls where Bowser was, expecting a speech about taking over the Mushroom kingdom by kidnapping the Princess again._ _ _ _

____But to the trio’s surprise, the familiar face looks so much different than what they remembered. For starters, Bowsers face was a shimmering blue and purple color instead of his normal green scales and the middle of his face was sectioned off with music notes from the top to his snout_ _ _ _

____“Bowser, are you okay?” Mario asked cautiously with his hands up  
“Better than ever” Bowser shouted as his arms went to flex of his muscles “I am now part of the Note Kingdom and they gave me the power to defeat you!” _ _ _ _

____Bowser roared at the three, as he did a ringed looking beam came shooting out his mouth. Luigi pulled the two out the way behind one of the pillars that lined the hallways of the castle. Adrenaline flooded the three as they breathed_ _ _ _

____“What’s even going on with Bowser?” Luigi exclaimed shakily “What’s this Note Kingdom he’s talking about”  
“I have no clue, Luigi! Color what about you?” Mario asked  
“I don’t know. I kinda know the place he’s talking about but not really! The Note Kingdom never gave out powers!” Color rushed to get her response to come out  
Bowser roared even louder “I’M GONNA HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THE NOTE KINGDOM TO DISPLAY”  
“Oh he’s definitely brainwashed” Mario states looking out from the pillar  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t found us yet,” Color said  
“He’s kinda stupid” Luigi bluntly answered  
“Okay I see I see” Color replied getting more and more uncomfortable with the emptiness in her stomach  
Peach walked out of the dining room, her toads by her side. “Have you guys figured out what Bowser wants?”  
Mario shook his head “He’s brainwashed with someone associated with the Note Kingdom if you heard of it”_ _ _ _

____Bowser stomping stopped as he turned “Once I’m done ripping Mario to shreds I’ll wed you and take over the Mushroom Kingdom!” he said as he pointed to Princess Peach before running towards her  
“Oh no, you don’t!” Mario shouted, having Peach take his spot behind the Pillar before she ran after him  
“I can clean this up easily Mario! There’s no need for all this!” Peach shouted as he ran behind him  
“Okay, so were fighting now, come on Luigi” Color beckoned as she headed out from the Pillar, Luigi following suit._ _ _ _

____The four ran out to the brainwashed baddie in the throne room. Peach used her heart magic to lift Bowser into the air Mario and Luigi powered up their respective elemental powers readying to throw a powerful attack. Once all the way charged up the Bros threw the elemental balls like Javelins towards the immobilized Bowser and stunned him more. Color, hungry and angry as she could be reached behind her like she was pulling out a sword, and threw something that was transparently black. Once it touched down on Bowser’s forehead it revealed itself to be a hand gripping onto the quarter note right between his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“You couldn’t wait until” Color grabbed her arm pulling it backward “AFTER BREAKFAST TO CAUSE MAYHEM?!” she screamed like an angry mother pulling the quarter note from his forehead._ _ _ _

____Once it was fully removed, Bowser’s scales returned to its shimmering green as he flopped on the floor with a thud and fell unconscious._ _ _ _

______“Jeez, you were cranky weren’t you?” Mario turned to Color in surprise_  
“Yes,”  
“Well before I left I cleaned up the dining room but left the plates on the table just in case” Peach perked up  
“Oh, your such a dear Princess” Color replied with exhaustion and relief _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I want to continue this so if you find this and like it please share it around. I'll do my best at this bc this is my first multiple chapter work!


	3. And They're Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Co get directions to their upcoming adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter also kinda filler but I still implore you to give it a read.

Once Color ate or inhaled as everyone else saw along with the others. The four walked out to the passed out turtle in the throne room with the yellow quarter note pulled from Bowser’s head.   
“Who do you think brainwashed him this early on?” Mario asked keening over Bowser  
“I have no clue, but it might be a corrupt leader since he talked about having Mario head for the Note kingdom, where ever that might be” Color suggested twirling the note in her hand.  
“I’ve heard of it once or twice but it’s the only kingdom that doesn’t show up to the worldwide leader meetings” Peach adding on  
“I’ll ask about those meetings later,” Color said “Actually the letter I got yesterday said that we were going to that place sooner or later. The biggest thing is how to get into the kingdom without causing suspicion”  
“I mean I guess, since we’re all kinda like celebrities” Luigi chimed in

Right as Luigi finished Bowser started to stir before waking up fully. He looked around before getting up from his stomach onto his feet while rubbing his head.

“How did I get here?” Bowser asked  
“You stormed in here trying to kidnap the Princess again and take Mario’s head for the Note kingdom”  
“Note Kingdom,” Bowser crossed his arms and pondered on the name before opening his eyes again “I was there on a vacation with my kids just a few hours ago as far as I can remember”  
“Do you remember anything else?” Luigi pressed  
“Well, the last thing I remembered was a lady in a white dress offering me special powers to defeat my worst enemy. Then I blacked out and came ended up here” Bowser explained  
“Hm,” Color thought for a little before talking “If we swing by your place and grab a ship and a map to your vacation spot maybe we can get to the Note Kingdom and see what it has in store”  
“We can just use one of Peach’s ships, the only thing we need is directions to that Kingdom” Mario offered   
Color and Bowser turned to Mario in a wide-eyed shock  
“Peach has flying ships?!” Color exclaimed  
“Well, who would’ve known” Bowser exhausted   
“Mario is right, all we need is directions to the Note Kingdom and we’ll be off” Peach confirmed  
Almost on cue, Toadsworth ran into the room,

“Princess! I’m sorry about the eavesdropping but I overheard earlier about the Note Kingdom and have acquired directions to the kingdom” Toadsworth explained  
“Good job!” She leaned down to pat Toadsworth on the head “Can you go get the toads to prep one of the airships, we’re going to the Note Kingdom”  
“But Princess!” Toadsworth stammered “Are you going to be okay? Almost about every time we visited somewhere you got into danger!”  
“I think she’ll be fine” Color popped into the conversation  
“Well, if you say so” Toadsworth hesitantly agreed 

Toadsworth ran out of the throne room to carry out the request Princess Peach gave him  
“By the way Bowser, you feeling alright?” Peach asked  
“Better than ever!” Bowser yelled showing off his arm muscles   
“No need to be so loud big guy” Color said covering her ears  
Mario pointed behind him “Anyway, let’s head outback. The toads are surprisingly really fast” 

Mario did not lie when he said that the toads were fast at their job

“Here you are Princess” A red toad bowed in front of her who was also standing in front of the ramp that leads to the deck of the airship  
The toad moved out the way as the five of them walked forward. Color, Mario, Luigi, and Peach got on before Bowser was stopped at the bottom of the ramp  
“Princess do you want him on the ship or should we kick him out”  
Peach beckoned with her hand “He’s coming with us”  
Color snorted to herself as Bowser bored with a little shame from the ordeal.  
“What can those Toads even do they’re smaller than me” Color tried to start up a conversation with her thoughts as the ramp closed in.   
“They’re not much use in combat but like I said they are fast and dead loyal, especially to Peach. It creeps me out sometimes” Mario answered   
“Woah! A Mario that can get creeped out!” Color teased “Ain’t seen that one before”  
“There’s a couple of things I get creeped out by” Mario responded leaning over the railing “One of those things is ghosts. I got kidnapped by them 4 times”  
“Jeez, that’s understandable on why you might get so freaked out,” Color said, putting her head in her arms as her head rests on the railing. Letting the strange warmness of the fictional world's atmosphere blanket over her.

She would be all raring to go once the ship landed. But Color was tired so she decided to take a nap upon the decks. Everything turned fuzzy and comfy as Color closed her eyes.

Then everything shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the HC that Mario gets scared by ghosts easily due to his 4 run-ins with King boo (Including PaperJam) That ended up getting him kidnapped.


	4. We have arrived!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship gets attacked! And Color discovers her new ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda "clickbait" also this is quite longer than the rest of them, also apologies for not updating in a long time   
> Also, check out this art I made to show y'all what Color looks like: https://www.instagram.com/p/CCNHCW9FSJ2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Color snapped up from her sleeping position, hands grabbing the railing to keep her steady from the sudden bang on the ship. Color also heard high pitched toad screaming 

“Get the princess!”  
“Man almost overboard!”  
“What is that thing?!”

Mario grabbed Color’s arm for stability as the ship tried to stabilize itself. 

“I’ll go make sure the Princess is alright! You gonna be okay up here?” Mario asked, holding his head so he makes sure that his hat doesn’t fly away  
“I’ll be alright, you go on ahead” Color responded with haste, slowly taking her hands off the rail.

Mario ran over to the group of toads that were ushering Peach inside the ship while Color just realized everything was all dark and cloudy when it wasn’t just a moment ago. Bowser was knocked out on the ground like the good-for-nothing Koopa he was under a dark purple cloud. Color could barely make out eyes and hands but they were there cloaked in the smoke of the cloud.

“Vue He He He I’ve come to take the package to our world and the dear princess! I believe it was wrongly addressed!” the smoke said  
“Vue He He, my ass” Color muttered under her breath  
“Well here’s one of my things now, now where the dear princess,” the smoke asked   
Bowser shook his head before getting up “I'm the only one allowed to kidnap the princess!” he shouted before uselessly clawing at the cloud. His claw passed through and the Smoke’s hand started to gain more definition as it floated over to Color

Color got up and ran towards the front deck of the ship, she didn’t know what this thing was but she knew it couldn’t take her. She hid behind the flag pole as the hands grew closer and closer, she ran from the flagpole to the back of the ship and to the front again in an attempt to confuse the floating hands but it was fruitless as it seemed to her that the hands were automatic. Color had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The hand grew closer and closer to her face and she heard whispers and felt the rawest purest form of fear. Color had closed her eyes preparing for the worst and then everything went quiet.

Color opened her eyes and she happened to be on a bed again. Not as big and decorative as the one in the castle but a bed nonetheless. Color sat up and looked around, it felt like a guest bedroom like the one in the castle. She got up and opened the door to the hallway which had doors lining the walls. She guessed one of these doors led to the deck so she started to look around in each room one by one, most were just bunk bedrooms that were probably for the toads. Color thought the ship was never-ending and started to become shameful of being so lost on such a simple-looking boat until she tripped over something and fell face forward on some carpet despite the floor being wood. Color looked up while rubbing her forehead and realized she fell on a suitcase trolly being driven by Mario.

“Hey, Mario” Color said awkwardly “Are we there yet?”  
“We been ‘there’ for about 30 minutes” Mario answered pushing the trolly along“You passed out on the railing randomly that you almost fell off of the ship so I put you down here”  
“Oh,” Color replied meekly “Well thanks. And why do you have a Suitcase trolly?”  
“We just finished up getting Peach’s luggage off the ship and I came to put this away and see if you were up yet” Mario answered  
The trolly stopped and Color got off the trolly while Mario put it away “By the way, do you mind pointing me to the exit of this place?”  
Mario said it was no problem and led Color off the ship’s bottom floor and up to the deck and finally down the ramp where she met up with Luigi and Princess Peach.

“Heya sleepy head!” Luigi patted on Color’s back  
“Could you really call me a sleepy head? I don’t even felt like I slept at all” Color responded  
“What?” Peach said  
“I said ‘Could you really-”   
“No I heard you but you said that you felt like you didn’t sleep at all” Peach stated “That’s a cause for concern because an entity could’ve tried to control you  
“Really now?” Peach’s statement perked up Color’s interest  
“Yes, I think it happened to Luigi once?”  
“It did”  
“Yes and it’s a cause for concern because we don’t know how to remove this entity or even what it is” Peach expressed  
“Huh, well I’m sure it’s nothing but I’ll tell y'all if something happens” Color assured Peach as the four of them walked to the deluxe hotel that they had booked. Color like always immediately passed out once they got there. Once Color opened her eyes she was on the clouds

“Jeez,” Color groaned, rubbing her eyes “Where am I this time?”  
“You’re in your mind space right now” an unknown, disembodied voice spoke  
“Well, hello voice are you going to teach me about my _magical singing powers?_ ” Color teased  
“No”  
“Oh, okay them” Color shrugged off “What are you here for anyway?”  
“The power that you displayed against the turtle man. I’m here to teach you it” The voice spoke  
Color snickered at the phrase ‘turtle man’ “Okay, okay what it’s called anyway?”  
“Better together, your power is those black hands that you can summon at will and can control them as well. You have 60 of those so use them wisely” The voice said  
“Well, skillful and convenient!” Color exclaimed, “Can I wake up now?”  
“Yes, but we will meet again” the voice spoke before everything went black

Color woke up once again in the same place that she fell asleep in from a knock at her hotel room’s door. She stayed put for a little before she got up and opened the door  
“Who is it?” Color said rubbing her eyes  
“THE ROYAL-” A toad started to screech   
“Quiet it”  
“The royal family of the Note kingdom has noticed your arrival and wants an audience with you at 1 pm”  
“Better,” Color sighed “What time it is right now?”  
“11 am”  
“Oh shi-, umm tell everyone I’ll be ready in 30 minutes,” Color told the toad  
The toad saluted and ran off while Color rushed to get ready, coat in hand, and hair very messy she ran out the door.

“Color? You alright? You’ve been all nervous ever since we left” Mario asked  
“I feel, incomplete if that makes any sense,” Color said “I guess it’s because I rushed out the door”  
“We’re here!” the driver exclaimed  
Everyone got out of the car and into the Note’s kingdom’s royal castle. The place had light, pastel colors of purple and white. With different kinds of notes making up the symbols of the place. The four were led to some meeting room. Complete with a long table and a podium with a projector behind it. Everyone took their seat in the room. Color and Luigi fell asleep on each other until they were woken up by the loud horns of a ceremony to begin

Two toads that they brought along ran over and opened the gates, they were heavy so they opened slowly but surely and in walks in a strange, strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another roadblock because I have no clue what these two are going to look like! Once I come up with it I'll post is on my Art account called Color_craz99 on instagram, please give it a follow or a couple likes if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What I referenced in the letter was a super old story of mine that luckily never got published anywhere that was "based off of' (More like copied and pasted) a Wattpad x Reader story with an old OC of mine so don't worry about that too much


End file.
